Various types of electronic devices are commonly used nowadays. In this regard, electronic devices may be used by one or more users, for various purposes, both business and personal. Electronic devices may be mobile or non-mobile; may support communication (wired and/or wireless); and/or may be general or special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices may comprise handheld mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, and/or tablets), computers (e.g., laptops, desktops, and/or servers), and/or other similar devices.
In some instances, clock signals may be used in electronic devices, such as to drive and/or control operations (or timing thereof) of particular components or subsystems of the electronic devices. The electronic devices may comprise dedicated components, such as crystal oscillators, which may be utilized in generating clock signals. In this regard, crystal oscillators may be configured to generate electrical signals with a precise frequency based on mechanical resonance of vibrating crystals. The frequency of the electrical signals may be used to keep track of time, such as to enable providing precise and stable clock signals. It is important to ensure that crystals used in crystal oscillators are not damaged or degraded because of operations of the crystal oscillators.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.